In a future communications system, a terminal (UE) of a new type will emerge. The terminal of the type has features different from those of an existing terminal. For example, compared with the existing terminal, the terminal of the type supports only narrower bandwidth, supports fewer types of modulation and coding scheme s, supports a simpler modulation and coding scheme, has a higher requirement on power saving, and has a higher requirement on coverage enhancement.
The terminal of the new type is referred to as a narrowband UE below.
To make the narrowband UE compatible with an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a dedicated sub-band may be allocated to the narrowband UE. Bandwidth of the dedicated sub-band does not exceed a receiving capability of the narrowband UE.
In addition, to make the narrowband UE compatible with the LTE network, the narrowband UE needs to identify whether a current cell supports the terminal of the type. If the narrowband UE can identify whether the current cell supports the terminal of the type as soon as possible, the terminal has a better power saving effect.